Combination dial locks are typically used to secure compartments such as safes, file drawers and the like against unauthorized access and tampering. Such locks are comprised of a locking mechanism which is actuated by the turning of a numbered dial. When the correct series of numbers corresponding to the lock combination is dialed in, the locking mechanism will be released to allow the protected compartment to be opened. Unauthorized access to the protected compartment is prevented by limiting persons who have knowledge of the lock combination to only those persons who have authorized access to the compartment.